


I Need You To Say It

by memeingfultrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Emotional Sex, Emotionally constipated Keith, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't mention classes but let's assume they're all in college, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Smut, They're not in space btw, college au??, i love to suffer, poor keith too, poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: A list of times Keith never said I love you, until he did.





	I Need You To Say It

Lance was a needy boyfriend.

Of course, Keith went into the relationship knowing this, so he really only had himself to blame.

And, of course, he knew the reasoning behind it.

Besides coming from a ridiculously large family, which Keith was positive contributed to at least 95% of his boyfriend's need to give and receive affection, Lance hadn't always chosen the best past lovers. 

Lance was inherently a good person. So good, it was almost as if he wasn't real. He never purposely tried to hurt anyone, and chose to see the good in everyone. Even if he had to dig a little deep to find it, even if it wasn't there. But just because Lance was inherently good didn't mean that the rest of the world was.

The rest of the world is cruel, and the rest of the world thrived on breaking one's pure spirit, thrived on an untainted soul being blackened and broken. And the universe has a twisted humor, sending such a good person to who Keith believes was the devil incarnate himself.

Lance's last relationship fucked him up, to say the least. Keith had known Lance since their late teens, had pined for him probably just as long, and had never known him to be like this. Lance always had a few insecurities; he came from a big family, and he was the middle child. He was allowed to feel down about himself every once in a while, alright? But it was never like this. Never, never like this.

Never had he doubted the emotions of those around him. Never had he sought out affection and validation in such a desperate way...never had he ran in the other direction once he was presented with it. 

For Lance, the truth began to feel like lies and the lies like truth. His ex had somehow convinced this bright, confident boy that he was nothing, undeserving of everything, and that the only one who would settle for him was already with him.  
It took a lot for Lance to leave. 

A lot, and a verbal argument turned physical between Keith and that piece of shit.

Shiro had given Keith a lot of grief when a crying Lance turned up at his doorway supporting the seething, bloody boy, but had understood. When Lance hurt, they all did.

Keith more so than the rest of their group.

It was common knowledge to everybody except Lance that Keith pined after him, though the only ones with verbal confirmation from the raven were Pidge and Shiro. Hunk, Allura, and even Coran, Allura's uncle, all had a sneaking suspicion. 

Still, that night as he sat holding a crying Lance through the panic attacks and self doubt, he didn't say it. 

Instead, he promised to always be there for him.  
~  
Keith was a detached boyfriend.

Of course, Lance went into the relationship knowing this, so he really only had himself to blame. 

But...no. Detached wasn't the right word for Keith. Keith was very involved with Lance, in every sense of the word, thank you very much. Sure, it took awhile for him to initiate contact with the Cuban boy, but it happened. Is still happening, alright. 

Lance knew how Keith was, okay. He knew that Keith preferred to show affection physically rather than verbally, but he needed to hear it. He needed to hear that he's cared for, that he's wanted, that he's...loved.

He hated himself for it.

Lance knew that Keith has a hard time expressing how much he feels. He knew that the pale boy would never depend on another human being for anything ever again, if he could. He knew that Keith hated himself for needing someone, for needing Lance and Shiro and Pidge and Allura and Hunk...but he also knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Keith was a bit confusing, alright?

But Lance understood. Keith's childhood wasn't picture perfect like his own.

Keith had been abandoned by someone who should have held him close and never let him go, by someone he'd expressed his love for a million times before being left. 

Lance would put Keith's piece of shit parents in a chokehold, if he could.

Keith had been eleven when he'd been abandoned. His parents had told him that they were going grocery shopping. The last thing Keith had told them was "I love you".

They hadn't come back. 

The poor boy had sat in a cold, dark apartment for three days before the old lady next door had stopped in, concerned cause she hadn't seen anyone come in or go out. Keith was orphaned, after that. 

He grew up bitter. He felt that the world was a lie, that everything was a lie, and that he didn't need anybody. Everybody would just leave him, anyway. That thought was validated as the number of homes he went in and out of grew.

He was almost eighteen when he was adopted by the Shirogane household. He was difficult as always, the posterboy of a problem child. He snuck out, he skipped school, he always tried to fight the couple's only child, Takashi (and refusing to call him Shiro, until later). The only difference between this family and his others? They hadn't given up on him. 

When they were out "as a family", the Shirogane's always, always, always made sure to introduce Keith as their son. They gave him everything he needed, bought him anything he showed an interest towards, because they knew that this cautious kid would never ask. They watched him as he waited for the final straw that would have them giving him up, they smiled as he finally relaxed and realized that he wasn't going anywhere.

Lance met Keith while he was living with the Shirogane's during their senior year of high school, introduced him to the rest of their crew, and the rest was history.

But to this day, Keith still balks at the realization that now, after growing up with no one, he has people worth losing.

That's okay.

Lance is willing to wait.  
~  
The first time the words are said, they are from Lance.

It had been a group hang out to get ice cream; everybody was there. Allura and Shiro were flirting, which, come on, they were already in a relationship, there was no need to be that damn cute, while Pidge was making faces and disgusted noises at them. Hunk was busy devouring his coconut ice cream, though he was actively paying attention to all of Pidge's complaints. And Lance and Keith.

Well, they were in the running for being as grossly cute as Allura and Shiro.

They weren't really participating in any of the conversations going on around them, instead laughing to themselves as they fling little spoonfuls of coffee-flavored ice cream ("come on, Keith, that sounds gross!" "Just try it, you big baby.") at each other. Lance's legs are on Keith's lap, who is absentmindedly rubbing his calves. They have a booth to themselves, Pidge refusing to sit next to the second grossest love-fest in this joint.

Everyone knew she was happy for them.

Lance had just managed to fling a little onto Keith's nose, crowing that he was a ninja sharpshooter, alright? He giggled as he watched Keith trying to lick it off before having an epiphany right in the middle of a run-down ice cream shop on a sunny Tuesday afternoon.

"I love you," he whispered. Keith's eyes widened and he froze, hands on Lance's calves stilling and ice cream still on his nose.

"Are you guys ready to go? It's almost time for the movie!"

Lance reasoned that the interruption was why Keith hadn't said it back, but didn't try to say it again that day.

~  
The second time, the words come from Lance again.

It had been a rough day for the two of them, but mostly Keith. Lance hadn't done his homework and thus stressed about failing, but really, what else was new? And Keith?

Well, it had been a bad day from the start. 

Lance had gone into the relationship knowing that Keith had his bad days, just like Keith knew that Lance had his, too. And the Cuban boy was more than ready to be there for his boyfriend for the bad. 

Keith had tried to explain it once, but he couldn't. He couldn't put into words how some days he felt a pressure on his chest from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed, knowing that nothing could make the ache go away and he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. 

Lance had understood. Lance had always understood. 

And so he'd smiled gently as he kissed Keith's forehead when asked to stay, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into Keith's bed. He'd held the older boy in his arms, stayed up until the other had fallen asleep, albeit fitful. 

It was two in the morning when Lance was woken up.

Keith was having a nightmare; anyone with eyes could see that. He was shaking, and a sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead, a frown on his face as he cried out for someone, anyone. Lance felt his heart shatter as he swore to God he heard Keith utter the word mom.

He shook Keith awake, filled to the brim with concern as his eyes shot open, breathing heavy. His eyes searched unseeingly for a long moment before settling on Lance. The boy could pinpoint the exact moment Keith's defenses crumpled and hugged him tight as he started crying.

"Why wasn't I- enough?" Keith gasped, hands gripping onto Lance. Lance shushed him, providing as much comfort as he could.

Finally, after an hour or two, Keith's breathing finally slowed and he slumped against Lance, exhausted. Lance continued to stroke his hair and pressed a final kiss to his forehead.

"You're always enough," Lance murmured. "I love you."

Lance wrote it off as Keith falling asleep and not hearing him when there was no reply.

~  
The third time, Lance finally had a reason as to why Keith wouldn't say it back.

"I love you," he'd said, smiling softly as he listened to Keith hum as he cooked. His smile fell as he watched Keith tense up. 

"Lance, I.." he'd started, before taking a deep breath and turning to face him. "I can't say it yet. I feel the same, but I can't just..."

Lance could feel the tightening in his chest, but smiled through it anyway.

"I understand."  
~  
As time went on, there was a fourth time, a fifth time, a sixth seventh eighteenth time, and Keith still couldn't say it.

Finally, there stopped being a time.

Keith knew what he was feeling. He knew that he cared for Lance more than he'd ever cared about anyone but he just. couldn't. say it.

He was afraid. He was so afraid of telling Lance and then losing him. He didn't want to lose Lance. Unfortunately, not wanting to lose Lance kept him from loving him.

Keith wasn't stupid. He could see the glimmer in Lance's eyes dim with every time there wasn't a response to his heartfelt confession. He stopped seeing a glimmer at all when Lance stopped saying it.

Keith was going to say it, okay? He didn't know when, he didn't know how, but he was going to say it. 

...But he didn't have to say it, right? Surely Lance knew how he felt. Surely he could tell how much he was cared for with all the hugs, all the kisses, all the homecooked meals.

It felt nice to hear it. Keith knew how nice it felt to hear it. Every time Lance said it, a warmth bubbled up in him that he wished Lance could feel too, if he wasn't such a coward.

And that night, as he listened to Lance croon in Spanish as he washed dishes, he felt it bubbling up. That warmth. That need to say it. 

"Lance, I lo-"

He stopped. He couldn't say it. Lance turned around and looked at him, a light in his eyes that had been missing for awhile. He couldn't, he couldn't he couldn't-

Keith drew in a shaking breath instead of finishing the rest of his sentence. 

Lance's face dropped, but he gave Keith a smile. Small and sad, but there.

"I know," he whispered, dropping a kiss on Keith's forehead, who was hating himself with ever fibre of his being, wondering why he couldn't just SAY it. "I know you do."

Do you really?

~  
"...I think we need to break up."

Keith froze, heart plummeting. "Why?" he whispered, afraid to hear the answer. He knew he wasn't good enough for Lance. He'd always known, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it.

"Keith...we've been together for almost a year, friends for more, and you still haven't said that you love me."

That...wasn't what Keith was expecting at all.

"I do, Lance," he said quietly. "You know that."

Lance stood up, walking a few feet away and keeping his back to Keith as he spoke.

"Then why can't you say it?" His voice quavered, and Keith's chest felt tight at the sound of it.

"I just...I can't, Lance."

"Why?" Lance asked, voice a bit stronger.

Keith could feel his eyes water but angrily blinked away the tears. "I'm fucking scared, Lance."

Lance let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head and sniffling. Keith's heart ached.

"I was scared when I said it, too, Keith! I'm still fucking scared, but I thought that it would be alright. I thought we would be alright."

"We are alright, Lance, I-"

Lance turned around, tears streaming down his face as his hands shook while he gestured wildly.

"We're not alright! It's been months since I first told you I loved you and I said I understood, I did understand when you said you couldn't yet, and I said I could wait. I thought I could wait, but I can't be in a relationship where I feel I'm not valued!"

Keith's chest felt like it was getting tighter and tighter with each word that spilled from Lance's lips. He could feel tears of his own begin to make their way down his cheeks.

"You are valued, Lance, I..."

The silence fell over them like a heavy blanket, and Lance shook his head.

"We were never meant to work, Keith."

"Lance, what are you-"

"I need to hear it because of my past and you can't say it because of yours."

"Lance, please don't-"

"I love you, Keith," Lance said, voice cracking with emotion as he started to cry harder. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, but I can't do this anymore."

Keith stumbled the distance between him and Lance. His hands were shaking as he threaded his fingers in soft brown hair, running them down until they gripped a small waist tightly.

"Lance, please don't do this," Keith whispered, hoarse. "This isn't, we can't-"

A sob escaped him as he felt gentle hands cup his face, warm lips pressing softly to his forehead for a long moment. He leaned into it, hands loosening their hold. He knew he already lost.

"I love you," Lance whispered against his forehead, breath catching in his throat. Keith shut his eyes, sobbing harder. "I'm sorry."

~  
Three weeks. 

It had been three weeks since Keith had heard Lance's voice, touched Lance's body, seen Lance's smile.

But if he was being honest with himself, it had been longer since he had seen Lance's smile.

Lance had left that night, taking the things that he'd left at Keith's house over time. Keith had begged and pleaded for him not to go, to just give him a little longer, he would say it, he felt it, he would say it. Lance just cried, apologizing before he left.

Keith hadn't left his house. 

He'd barely left his bed, in all honesty.

The one time he had left his bed was because of Shiro. Shiro had taken pity on him for a few hours before forcing him to get into the shower. Once he'd gotten out of the shower, he'd dug through his clothes and had broke down when he found one of the shirts that Lance had left.

He'd fallen asleep hugging it that night.

He called Lance every day, knowing that he wouldn't but hoping that the call would be answered. It never was.

Keith tortured himself with thoughts of Lance being happy with someone else. Had Lance already found someone? Surely it wouldn't be hard for someone so perfect. And that was the thing; Keith knew that Lance wasn't perfect, but still cared for him like he was.

Lance was the closest thing to perfect Keith had ever touched.

Shiro still came over routinely and made Keith shower, made sure Keith ate. But Keith? He just wanted to die. 

He knew what breakups felt like; he'd gone through them in high school, somehow finding the time to have a boyfriend or two in between houses. But it had never felt like this, he had never longed for someone like this.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

He didn't even wonder how they got into his house. Hopefully they were here to kill him.

Why would a killer knock on his door?

Keith didn't know. He wasn't really thinking anymore.

"Hey, ugly. I know you're in there, you haven't left this pigsty for weeks."

"Go away, Pidge!" he groaned, flipping over so his back was to the door. "I'm not in the mood."

He heard the door open and cheerful whistling. He groaned again, this time mostly for dramatic effect.

"You haven't been in the mood for like a month, now get your ass up."

"No," he said, thinking that that would be the end of it. But this was Pidge, so of course it wasn't.

Warmth was snatched and he yelled as there was suddenly nothing to cover him, thankful at least that he was wearing a shirt instead of going bare like he usually did. He was just so cold lately.

"Yes!" she said happily, plopping down on the bed next to him. He fixed her with a glare, but she was unfazed.

"Get up and shower. I'm making us dinner and then we're going to sit in the living room and watch a documentary on Bigfoot."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Now get in the water before I bring the water to you."

"Shiro's a traitor."

"Shiro's a genius. Who else was he going to enlist to get your sorry ass up?"

Keith groaned, flailing his limbs in a mini tantrum before getting out of bed and making his way to the shower. He flipped Pidge off at the sound of a "Atta boy!" and slammed the bathroom door. 

~  
When Keith was finally showered and dressed, he made his way out into the living room. He could see that popcorn was already made and could already smell the spaghetti that Pidge was cooking. 

He sighed and plopped down on the couch, grabbing a bowl of popcorn and jamming some in his mouth. Sure, he appreciated having friends that cared about him, but he really just wanted to be in bed and cry.

After about ten minutes, Pidge entered the room with two bowls of spaghetti and forced one onto Keith. 

"I know you've barely been eating, but that's not going to be the case while I'm here," she said, looking away as soon as she said it. He almost smiled. It was easy to forget that Pidge worried for them, for him, because she didn't often show it. At least, not in the way that normal people did.

"Thanks, Katie," he murmured, taking a huge bite because well, it did smell really good and he was really hungry.

"Don't mention it," she answered, before studying him. "So?"

He frowned, mouth full of noodle. "So?"

"Are you going to start talking or do I have to force it out of you?"

He swallowed, narrowing his eyes. "I was promised documentaries about Bigfoot."

"I'll throw in one about the Loch Ness Monster if you be a good boy and talk."

"You know how to bribe me," he sighed, a slight smile on his face. He supposed Shiro was right by sending Pidge over; she was the only one who knew how to make him feel better, other than...

He dropped his eyes to his lap. "I miss Lance."

"That's been established."

He snorted, unable to stop himself, but he could feel his eyes starting to tear up again.

"He won't answer any of my calls. I've been calling him every day nonstop but he refuses to answer and I miss him so much it hurts, my chest literally aches and I can't stop crying and all I want is for him to answer so I can tell him that I love him and I miss-"  
He froze, voice dying out.

"What did I just say?" he whispered. 

Pidge had barely-contained excitement on her face. "You said you love him."

"I love him?" he mouthed to himself. "I love him," he said aloud. He lifted his eyes, and they were filled with a mixture of sadness and joy. "I'm in love with Lance."

Pidge was nodding. "That you are, my friend."

"I love Lance. I'm in love with Lance. I, Keith Kogane, am in love with Lance McClain. I love him."

"As heartwarming as this epiphany is, I really have to use the rest room. So I'll be right back, and then we can talk about how we're going to get Lance to talk to you."

She got up and left, leaving Keith to sort out the mess that was his head and heart at the moment. He couldn't believe i-well, no, he could. He knew that he loved Lance (he LOVED him!) but he'd never been able to say it. Why had he never been able to say it? He swore that no words that he'd ever spoken had been more true. 

He wanted to scream it to the world. He wanted to run up and down the streets, stand atop buildings, let everyone know. But mostly, he wanted to tell Lance.

But how would he?

Keith sighed to himself, mood deflating as he remembered that Lance wasn't going to answer his phone call no matter what. It was 2017, caller ID was a thing.

Unless...

Keith jumped up, looking all around the living room. When he couldn't find it, he searched frantically through Pidge's pockets until...

At last.

Her cell phone, a newer model than his own, sat in his palm. He typed in her password quickly before scrolling through her contacts, falling on Lance's contact after what seemed like forever.

Without hesitating, Keith pressed call.

~  
Lance picked up.

Keith heard a sniffle before Lance's voice began speaking.

"What is it, Pidge? I'm kind of in the middle of watching The Notebook and crying my eyes out so if you could-"

"Don't hang up," Keith blurted out. Lance immediately fell silent before he sighed.

"Keith."

"I need to see you," Keith said. He was met with silence. "Lance, can I see you?"

The silence remained and Keith's heart slowly made its way down to his stomach with every passing second. Finally, Lance sighed again.

"You can come over, if you want."

Keith's heart climbed up into his throat in 0.2 seconds. "Right now?"

"...Yeah. You can come over now."

"I'll be there in twenty," Keith breathed out. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Alright. Door will be open. Just lock it when you come in."

Lance hung up and Keith jumped to his feet, grabbing the red jacket Lance always made fun of and his boots. Pidge was making her way out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Keith? Where you going buddy?"

"Lance," was all he said before he ran out of the door. Pidge sighed, picking up her phone and seeing the contact name currently displayed. She smiled to herself.

~  
Keith's heart was pounding hard as he opened Lance's door. He shut it quietly behind him and turned around.

Lance wasn't in the living room like Keith thought he would be. He frowned to himself.

"Lance?" he called out.

"Kitchen," came Lance's voice, quiet and cautious. Keith took a deep breath as he kicked off his shoes. He steeled himself before walking to the kitchen.

Keith felt his heart thump in his chest as he laid eyes on Lance for the first time in three weeks. His hair was still wet and curly; he'd obviously taken a shower before Keith arrived. He was wearing sweatpants and his signature baseball tee, looking tousled and comfortable as he leaned back against the counter. Despite the red rimmed eyes and bags from lack of sleep, Keith thought he looked beautiful.

"Hi," Keith finally breathed out after a long moment of studying each other. Lance cracked a small smile, half of his mouth lifting.

"Hi," he said. "You should start talking before I change my mind about letting you come over."

The older boy's stomach flipped uncomfortably and he looked away, clearing his throat. "Right."

He remained silent for a few more moments, gathering his thoughts. Lance let him.

"I'm sorry," Keith started. "I'm sorry, and I love you."

Lance's eyes widened and he tensed.

"Keith, what-"

"I'm not done," Keith interrupted. He glanced up at Lance from under his hair, nervous. "Can I touch you?"

Lance continued to study Keith for a short moment, shock evident on his face. He nodded, uncrossing his arms. keith stepped forward, fingers trembling as they brushed Lance's cheek.

"I love you, Lance. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it," Keith whispered. Tears filled Lance's eyes and he began to panic.

"I don't want you to say it," Lance choked out in a watery voice. Keith's heart plummeted.

"Lance, what-"

"I don't want you to say it because you feel like you have to," Lance said, shaking his head. "I want you to say it because you mean it."

"Baby, look at me."

Keith cupped Lance's face gently, making him meet eyes. "I mean it," he said softly. "I've meant and felt it for a long time, but I was terrified. I was so scared of loving and losing you that I never considered that I could lose you before I ever got to love you the way you deserve."

Tears started streaming down Lance's face and he sniffled. "Really?"

"Really," Keith whispered. He smiled softly before leaning their foreheads together. "I love you, Lance, and I'm so sorry it had to come to this for me to man up and say it. I'm so sorry for making you feel unwanted. I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I never wanted to hurt you, Lance, oh my god-"

"Keith," Lance breathed, sounding happier than he had in awhile. He laughed softly, cradling the older boy's face in shaking hands as he started nodding. "Keith, it's okay, everything's alright, I love you, it's okay-"

Their lips met in a hurried kiss, both boys unsure who initiated it. Frantic hands ran over familiar bodies, reacquinting themselves after three long weeks apart. 

Keith's chest felt so full it could burst, still babbling I love you's every few seconds against Lance's lips. It was like he was unable to stop now that he'd said it, making up for lost time.

Keith's hands trailed down to Lance's waist, one going even further and squeezing as the kiss got heavier. Lance let out a breathy moan, long fingers tangling in black hair.

"Keith," he panted, said boy sure that his name had never sounded prettier. "Keith, please."

"Yeah?" Keith whispered, slipping his hands under the baseball tee to graze across toned, tan skin. Lance moaned, nodded as he tilted his head back and plush lips attached themselves to his neck.

"C'mon," Keith urged against his throat, breaking apart long enough to pull Lance's shirt over his head. Hands moved to his shoulders, pushing the red jacket before slipping under his black t-shirt. He shrugged the jacket off before pulling his shirt over his head. "C'mon," he said again, diving into another kiss as he started to walk backwards toward Lance's room.

They made it to the bed and he fell back onto it, pulling the Cuban boy with him. He quickly straddled Keith's lap, reaching down and undoing the raven's belt.

"C'mon," he panted, rolling his hips and making Keith groan. "I need you."

Keith rolled them, pinning Lance down as he kissed him hungrily. Lance moaned, going limp and pliant underneath Keith's hands. Both boys' hearts were hammering in their chests, drowning in the emotion of it all.

Keith pushed Lance's sweats and boxers down in one go, making quick work of his own as Lance kicked them off. Pale fingers encircled Lance's cock, making the boy whine and buck his hips.

"Fuck, I love you," Keith whispered against Lance's neck, sucking harshly. Lance was noisy as ever, breaths hitching into whimpers. 

"Keith," he cried, fingers digging into the shorter boy's arms.

"It's alright, baby, I'm gonna take care of you," Keith whispered, pressing a kiss to his jaw as he released Lance's cock. They both took a moment to breathe, staring into each other's eyes.

"It's in the drawer," Lance finally whispered. Keith nodded, leaning up and over Lance to grab the lube and condoms.

Keith swallowed as he lubed up his fingers, kissing Lance deep and slow as he circled his entrance. They had slowed down considerably, their emotions running high.

Lance whimpered as the first finger went in, breath getting heavier.

"Yeah?" Keith asked quietly. Lance nodded, smiling softly.

"Yes," he breathed. "More."

Keith slowly pushed a second finger in along with the first, scissoring them as slowly as he could. He crooked his fingers up, causing Lance to cry out. He wasn't really actively participating in the kiss anymore, so Keith kissed his way to his chest as he continued to stretch Lance.

He kissed and nipped his way down to Lance's delicate collarbone as he added a third finger. He could feel the Cuban's heart beating under his lips, and it was suddenly too much.

Keith was so grateful to have this beautiful boy under him again, so thankful that this beautiful, amazing, caring, too-good for him boy wanted him. He was so thankful to love and be loved by this gorgeous boy.

He sniffled as he withdrew his fingers, reaching for a condom. Long fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. He looked up.

"It's alright," Lance said softly, eyes shining with unshed tears. Keith nodded, letting go of the box and leaning their foreheads together as they breathed each other in.

"I got you, Keith," Lance whispered, arms draping themselves over broad shoulders, the fingers of one hand threading lazily into black hair.

"Promise?" Keith whispered almost silently against Lance's lips. The brown haired boy nodded, smile soft.

"I swear, darling."

They stared into each other's eyes as Keith lined himself up, long legs wrapping themselves around his hips to make it easier. The first push had Lance's eyes closing and a soft moan to filter out between his lips. Fingers dug into black hair and pale skin as Keith bottomed out.

They panted into each other's mouths for a few moments before Keith started moving, slow and deep. The headboard hit the wall every other thrust, a whisper of the lovemaking they were building up to.

Keith knew he found the spot that would have Lance driven wild with pleasure when he cried out, louder than before as his arms loosened their grip and his legs started trembling.

"There, Keith, please," he moaned, making fucked out noises as Keith drove in harder, gaining a little speed.

Keith's fingers dug into the white sheets on either side of Lance's head, redirecting his thrusts to hit that spot inside of Lance. The hand gripping Keith's shoulder dropped onto the bed beside his head, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sheets as Keith started to thrust faster. 

The headboard was hitting the wall with every thrust now, faster than before and nearly drowning out Lance's voice. Keith let out a groan as he used one hand to grab Lance's. He pried the brown haired boy's off of the sheets and flipped it over, intertwining their fingers as he fucked into him harder.

"Keith," Lance whined. "Unh, fuck!"

"Yeah?" Keith asked, voice rough. Lance tightened his fingers around Keith's nodding as high pitched whimpers continuously tumbled out of his open mouth.

"Yeah, yes, yes, Keith, yes!"

Keith was about to pull his hand away and wrap his fingers around Lance's cock when the boy's grip tightened even more, legs shaking as he arched his back. He cried out as he came hard, painting white on his own stomach, the prettiest contrast against his tan skin. Keith slowed his thrusts, gritting his teeth as he nearly came from Lance tightening around him.

Lance finally released his vicelike grip on Keith's hand a few moments later, wrapping his now-freed arm around Keith's shoulders and pulling him down so they were face to face, foreheads touching.

"Come in me," he whispered, moving his hips slightly as he panted against Keith's lips. Keith's hands slid up the boy's sides, gripping onto his back. He could feel the remnants of Lance's orgasm smearing on his own abdomen, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Lance bit his lip, tugging Keith's hair. "Come in me," he repeated.

Keith pushed in until he was balls deep in Lance, making the boy whimper. He pulled out slowly before doing it again.

"Uh huh, baby, come on," Lance whined, rolling his hips. And Keith really didn't need any more convincing.

He picked up the fast pace from before again, groaning in between his harsh breaths hitting Lance's face. Finally, he tensed and Lance shuddered as he felt Keith's come spill into him.

They both laid their for a moment, catching their breath before loosening their grips on each other. Keith pulled out slowly, watching Lance's spent cock give a twitch at the feeling of come leaking out of him. He hurried to the restroom, grabbing a warm washcloth and returning to wipe Lance down and clean him out before wiping himself down.

He finally climbed into bed next to a sleepy Lance, who immediately turned to tuck his head into Keith's neck. The raven wrapped his arms around the taller boy, pulling him in as he hummed in content.

It was silent for a few moments, Lance's palm warm on the small of his back and hair soft under his fingers. Finally, he spoke.

"Lance?" he whispered. He received an inquisitive hum. "...are you mine?"

It was quiet and Lance let out a sleepy laugh, causing a warm feeling to spread throughout Keith's chest.

Happiness, he thought to himself. I'm happy.

"Always yours," Lance mumbled, pressing a kiss to Keith's collarbone before falling asleep. Keith smiled to himself, kissing the top of Lance's head.

"I'll always be yours, Lance."

And he could have sworn he felt a smile against his neck as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to make these boys Suffer  
> also tell me why i'm both these boys??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ projecting ftw 
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom, hope it was ok ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
